callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Dark Quarry/Transcript
Briefing Salter: Here's the lay of the land... A map of Vesta 3 is shown. Salter: This is Vesta-3. Mining colony, provides us with all the raw materials we need to rebuild the fleet. Intel regarding the type of cargo can be seen before the map heads to the facility's communication center. Salter: Today's shipment never left port. Approx. 1800, Vesta-HQ went dark, all attempts to make contact have since failed. The communication center in the facility is then marked with "Connection Lost". Reyes: What's their security package? Intel about the facility's security drones is then shown. Salter: Mechanized. Bots guard the facility. Our mission is to assess what happened, and report back to the Admiral immediately. A path from one point of the facility to the other is then marked out, with several key points being marked as well. Reyes: Special recon. Salter: He's throwin' us an easy one. Reyes: Don't be so sure. The map goes away. Aboard Retribution A small alarm goes off. Reyes: What do we got? Gator: 'The asteroid's not where it belongs, sir. 'Yetide: It's orbital path is well of its natural course. The map locates Vesta 3's radiation trail. Boats: I've got a radiation trail. The trail leads towards the Sun's Orbit. Salter: Where does it lead? Gator: Toward the sun, ma'am. Reyes: How close? Gator: Just outside the operational boundary, Captain. Salter: Our equipment can handle it? Gator: If repairs from the blow out hold, I can wrestle her in. The map turns off. Gator: Let's go for it, Captain. Reyes points towards Salter. Reyes: You heard the man. Let's drop. Reyes puts in his key and presses a button. Salter (over radio): All hands, drop stations. Yetide: Collision alarms up. A 3D model of Retribution appears on the map. Yetide: Drive is spooled. Gator: Ship is primed. We're set. Reyes: Take us out, Gator. Salter: Jump in 3, 2, 1... The Retribution then heads towards the Sun. An alarm can be heard. Reyes: Status. Yetide: Hull integrity shows low. The ship then briefly rocks for a moment. Gator: She'll hold. Boats: Radiation's increasing. Reyes: Steady as she goes. Gator: Here comes the drop. Yetide: Influx in 3, 2, 1... The Retribution arrives at the Sun's Orbit, with the Sun's light shining into the bridge as everyone covers their eyes. Salter: UV filters, polarize the glass... Boats: Roger. The glass on the ship then polarizes so the Sun's light wouldn't be as bright. Yetide: Error margin .01... Good drop. Salter: Where's the asteroid, Gator? Gator: My coordinates were an intercept course. Vesta-3 should be... Gator points towards an asteroid, which is in front of the Retribution. Gator: 'Right there. ''The asteroid then becomes highlighted, with it being identified as Vesta 3. '''Yetide: Confirmed. Vesta-3, directly off the bow. Reyes: Match its velocity. Gator: We're following it. Salter: Steller flying, Gator. Reyes: Nice work everyone. Boatswain, tell Omar to get his team on the flight deck in three. Gator, get a Raven set, you've got the conn. Salt, you're with me. Salter: You know it. The two head over to the elevator, where they board it. The elevator door closes behind them as it takes them downwards. Salter: How you feeling Raider? Reyes: What was the official count Salt? Salter: On what? Reyes: '''The Olympus attack. How many did we lose? '''Salter: Sixteen. Reyes: *Sighs* Salter: You heard what Mac said. This shit ain't easy. The elevator stops. Salter: Let's get to work slick. The door opens in the elevator and the two head to the armory. Reyes opens the door to the armory and they walk in. Griff: 'Captain. Chief decided to stop by, she's been working on a present for you two. ''The two step up to their loadout stations, where they see MaCallum working on something. MaCallum then picks up what she was working on. '''MaCallum: Watch this. She then launches a drone. MaCallum: "ATAD". Automatic Target Acquisition Drone. Fourth revision. It shoots what you shoot. Salter: Chief's in her element. Reyes: Thanks Chief. Reyes presses a button, where he begins to create his loadout. Griff: Nothing but close quarters and rough terrain on Vesta. Got some of Mac's new ATADs to help close the gap. Added protection is always a good thing. Worker bots help mine the asteroid. Could come in handy. Reyes then finishes creating his loadout before interacting with a console, changing the colors of his clothing to an "Urban" setting. Griff: That'll do you right sir. Reyes' weapon then appears as he then grabs it and inspects it. He then proceeds towards the exit, where Salter is waiting for him. He opens the door, where the two get onto a lift. Salter: How does an asteroid get that far off course? Reyes: Let's go get that answer. Salter: We're not rocket scientists. Reyes: Wanna bring the Chief? Salter: Eh, I vote no. The lift then descends into the hangar bay. Salter looks down below the lift. Salter: Boss! What do ya call a fighter pilot in a rainstorm? Gibson: Tell me! Salter: Dry as a bone. Gibson: Words of wisdom, Lieutenant. Your Raven's up on Bay 2. Staff Sergeant and his men are waiting for you and the captain. Reyes: Thanks Boss. The lift stops and it opens up for the two. Gibson: Flares'll wreak havoc on your avionics. Bring yourselves back in one piece. Salter: You got it, Boss. The two enter their Raven, where Brooks and Kashima salute Salter. Salter: Save it for the captain. Brooks: Out of the freezer and into the fire. Welcome back, Captain. Kashima: Where's the metal man? Reyes: Mandatory R&R. Kashima: I kinda miss him. Salter: We're away in 60 seconds. Reyes heads over to Omar, who drops the grenades he was inspecting back into their case. Salter: Kashima, you're my copilot. Kashima: Yes ma'am. Omar then shakes Reyes' hand. Omar: Never out of the fight. You high and tight? Reyes: Still standing Staff Sergeant. Omar: That's the way. How's Ethan? Reyes: Mac's clearing him for combat. Omar: *laughs* Strong bastard. Salter: This is our window Raider, come on up, we're right on target. Reyes grabs onto Kashima's chair and pulls out a tablet. Reyes: Lieutenant Salter, go green. Cutscene #1 Salter: Boosters in 3, 2, 1. The Raven leaves the Retribution, heading towards Vesta 3. Salter: Good sep'. We're in scanning range in 30. Reyes: Check all frequencies for distress signals. Salter: Rog. Radio's up. The Raven closes in on Vesta 3. Omar: No Marine's ever been this close to the daystar, that's for sure. Kashima: Ah, you hear that, Lieutenant? We're setting some sort of record. Salter: Stop talking Kash, that's an order. The Vesta 3 facility comes into view in front of the Raven on the dark side of the asteroid. Salter: Asteroid rotation's fluctuating. About a minute give or take. Omar: That's a hundred times normal spin! Reyes: Let's get a look at the day side. The Raven then heads over to the day side of the asteroid, where they get a good look at the Sun. Salter: 900 hundred degrees in the sun?! Kashima: Holy shit! Reyes: Get us to cover, Salt. Salter: Roger. Salter brings the Raven down into a ravine, where smoldering hot lava can be seen shooting from the ground as the Raven traverses the ravine. The view goes into the cockpit of the Raven, which picks up a signal. Salter: We got a beacon. Kashima: No. Nobody could have survived this. Reyes: We don't know that. Salter: The facility's toast. Let's get back to base and report to Raines. Reyes: We should find a place to land. Salter: That is not advisable. Reyes: Staff Sergeant? Omar: You pick your mission, Captain. Don't let it pick you. Reyes: We're goin' down there. Search and rescue. Salter: Aye, sir. I see a hangar up ahead. We can set down inside, out of the sun. Reyes: Do it. Salter: Roger, forcing down. The Raven deploys its landing gears and lands inside of the hangar. Gameplay Omar: Boost rigs on, let's go. Reyes heads over to his seat and puts on his helmet and boost rig. Omar: Let's bring home survivors, Captain. Reyes picks up his weapon. Omar: On me. Be advised. Separation on the ground could be catastrophic. Stick together! Keep out of the sun! Reyes: Roger that. Brooks: Roger that. Omar: Let's find these civilians, dead or alive. Move out. Brooks opens the door as the squad heads into the base. Omar: Go! Go! Make sure we're clear! Brooks: Torches up! Kashima: '''Check. '''Salter: Check. The group arrives at a retractable window door. Omar: Hold here. This is our entry point. Kashima: '''Holy cow. '''Brooks: Station's power is going on and off with the sun. Kashima: Generators must be baked. Brooks: Catch that light, we fry. Kashima: Yeah, next night cycle's comin' back around any second. Salter: We have to move in the shade. There's no other way. Reyes: Salter's right. Omar: Solar panels across the way will give us the cover we need. Here's our window. Get ready. Kashima opens the door as the squad makes a run for it. Omar: Now! Reyes: Move! The group manages to reach a generator room. Kashima: Shit, that was close. The group presses on through the generator room, which is partially destroyed by lava flows. Omar: You called it, Kashima. Generators are cooked. They can't hold a charge. Salter: Whoa. Brooks: We got power with the light and a blackout with the dark. Reyes: Let's keep eyes on. Use it to our advantage. Brooks: This is nuts. The group arrives at another opening, where they hear a beeping noise. Kashima: You guys hear that? Salter drags the fried corpse of a miner holding a transponder into the building, who was burned to death by the sunlight. Salter: Found the source of our beacon. The group inspects the body. Reyes: Must've got caught outside. Kashima: That dude is well-done. Brooks: I got eyes on a sizable structure. Omar: We just need to make it to that airlock. Salter: Sun's going down. Reyes: Let's press. Omar: On you, Corporal. The side of the asteroid the group is on then goes into the night cycle. Brooks: Step off. Now! The group jumps across a broken bridge. Brooks: Open door! Omar: Get inside! Move it! Salter: Come on, Raider! Book it! The group reaches the airlock, where Reyes closes the door behind them. The room fills up with air as the group puts up their visors on their helmets. Salter: Airlock's running on backup. Brooks: Triggers in an emergency. Kashima: Yeah, well, I'd say this qualifies. Omar: Let's keep moving. On you, Captain. Reyes opens a door as the group then moves on. Heading up a couple of stairs, the crew reaches the living quarters. Kashima: You guys hear that? Music can be heard faintly playing in the background. The group then enters the living quarters, with the lights occasionally turning off. Kashima: Holy... Brooks: Looks like a quake hit or something. Omar: It would take more than that to knock this place out of orbit. Reyes: Everyone spread out. Let's see what we can find. The group splits up. Here, the player can interact with each squad member. If the player interacts with Brooks by a terminal... Brooks: This doesn't make any sense... Reyes: You got something? Brooks: Impact and proximity alarms weren't tripped. Reyes: Well, they were mining explosives. Brooks: You think we're looking at a blast? That'd be my guess. Reyes: Keep searching. Brooks: You got it, cap'n. If the player interacts with Salter in the crew quarters... Salter: Crew Quarters. Reyes: Find anything? Salter: No crew. Nice digs for a mining op. Reyes: UNSA contracts. Salter: Better beds, better pay... Reyes: Better than Titan. Salter: Not today. This place is creeping me out. Salter then begins to walk away. Salter: I'm going to keep looking around. Reyes: Don't wake the aliens. If the player interacts with Omar and Kashima in the kitchen... Kashima: Check this shit out. A dead civilian can be found crushed beneath a refrigerator. Kashima: Last call, huh? Reyes: Hell of a way to go. Kashima picks up a bottle. Kashima: Europa Pale Ale. That's the good stuff. Omar: Pinned him. No time to move. Something must have pushed this thing, and fast. Kashima: Maybe it became self-aware. Omar: Kashima, go look somewhere else. Kashima then walks away. If the player enters to the armory near the two and opens a locker... Kashima: *whistles* They nearly cleaned the place out, didn't they? Reyes: Looks that way. Kashima: Yo, Cap'n. I got something with your name on it... Kashima picks up an F-SpAr Torch from the ground and places it on the table. Reyes: What'd you find? Kashima: Gotta look out for each other, right? If the player grabs the F-SpAr Torch, Kashima stops Reyes. Kashima: Speaking of which. Uh, your XO. Is she, y'know, available? Reyes: Y'know what? I think she is. Kashima: Ahaha! That's good to know. Reyes: Gotta look out for each other, right? Kashima: Good talk, Captain! Reyes eventually finds a couple of dead bodies. Reyes: Oh, shit. Reyes then opens a nearby airlock. Reyes: Get over here, I got something. Omar drags a body away. Salter: Coming for you. The group enters the airlock, where a destroyed robot is with a Knife in it. Kashima: Think it was a firefight? Brooks: Looks that way. Poor bastard. Salter crouches in front of the robot. Salter: Hey, Reyes, come check this out. Reyes then pulls the Knife from the robot and tosses it aside. Salter: I don't think these two were getting along so well. Reyes: Maybe Ethan was right... Brooks: You mean about those things turning? Kashima: Their own security bots turned on them? They can't do that, right? Omar: Keep it tight. Breathers on. The group puts their breathers back. Omar: Scan your sectors. Reyes opens the door. Reyes: We're looking for survivors forward of this position. Salter: On me, Reyes. Reyes: Right behind you, Fever. Omar: On your six. The group continues on, where they find several worker drones inside several capsules twitching out. Salter: Worker drones. Omar: Not armed. Kashima: Why are they moving like that? Brooks: There's blood on the walls. The group takes a right. Salter: Got a dead civilian here. Brooks: Another one? Salter: Looks like his neck is broken... Suddenly, a robot behind her activates and grabs ahold of her. Reyes: Salt! Reyes shoots at the bot with Salter shooting it again with her Reaver shotgun. Salter: Piece of shit! Kashima: You hurt, Lieutenant? Reyes: She's good, Kash. The group continues on as the power goes out again. Kashima: '''Lights out. '''Brooks: Night cycle. Salter: Drones must be tied to the power, then. Omar: Good call, Ma'am. The group arrives at a door. Salter: Let's get this door open, Reyes. Reyes grabs ahold of the door. Salter: Think anyone's left to rescue? Reyes: Let's hope so. The two open the door as the others go under first. Omar: We'll find them, Captain. Brooks: Got guard bots on standby. The sun then shines through the windows, activating the bots. Reyes: Power's up! They're live! Omar: Take 'em out! Weapons hot! Go! Salter: Roger that! The group engages the bots. Kashima: This is crazy! Omar: Push forward! Brooks: What the hell, man, why's our own tech shooting at us?! The group moves up as more robots arrive. Brooks: Contact! Kashima: Crawler! Under the door! Omar: Keep putting rounds downrange! The groups clears a few more robots. Omar: Move up! The group clears the hallway as Reyes and Kashima open the next door as the others go under first. Omar: We need to locate a central station or an HQ. Brooks: Someplace with access to the closed circuit system. Salter: Good call, Marines. Cameras may give us a fix on our personnel. Omar: Weapons and ammo. Grab what you need. Salter: All SATO, be advised, red lights dead ahead. Reyes: That may be our command center. The sun comes back up. Reyes: Hold for shadow! Kashima: 'Roof! Left side! ''More bots then begin to attack. '''Kashima: There's tons of them! Salter: Night's coming! Stay focused! Omar: Keep putting rounds downrange! Night cycle arrives. Brooks: 'We're dark. '''Salter: '''Move! Now! ''The group heads over to the door of the command center. '''Kashima: Real quick, what are the chances these guys are even still alive? Omar: We get to the command center, we'll know for sure. The group reaches the door to the control room, which is locked. Salter: Check a civilian! Kashima: Control room is through here! Omar: The bloody thing's locked down! Kashima: Damnit! I do not wanna end up like this guy! Salter: We can hack through. Engage the lock from the other side. Omar: Roger that. Salter: All yours, Reyes. Reyes then begins a proximity hack on the door. Salter: Be advised. Commander's gonna set the device near the lock and stay close so the signal doesn't fade. The next day cycle begins. Omar: Day cycle's up! Stay covered! More drones begin to attack as the squad defends the door. Eventually, the night cycle will begin. Kashima: We got shadow! Day light then returns. Brooks: Daylight! Daylight! Salter: Get to cover! Kashima: They're swarming! Omar: Just don't let them get close! The next night cycle begins. Salter: Night cycle! Get ready! Omar: Let's thin the herd! Eventually, the hack finishes. Salter: Hack's done! Reyes: Lock's disengaged! Salter: Grab the door, Reyes. Got your back. Omar: Finish them off before we move inside! Reyes opens the door. Omar: Everyone good? Brooks: Good to go. Salter: Let's keep rollin'. The group continues on. Kashima: You think that was all of them? That'd be awesome if that was all of them. Brooks: We're not waiting around to find out. Kashima: This is crazy! Reyes then opens another door, revealing the command center. Brooks: Clear! Kashima: All clear! A computer with a live feed of several civilians can be found in the room. Brooks: Captain Reyes, get eyes on this, I think we found our civvies. Omar: That's them alright. Reyes: Where are they? Kashima: Close. Landing area over the mine. Salter: You were right, Captain. Reyes: Salt, get back to Raven One. I want you on the X for evac. Salter: Rog. I'll brief the Ret on what we know so far. Reyes: Check. Salter then leaves through the way the group came in. Reyes: Listen up! We're getting those people out of here. Omar: The mine is just ahead of us. Straight shot. Let's move! Brooks: Staff Sergeant! Kashima: Check! Reyes then opens another door as the group presses on into the mine. Brooks: Earth needs the resources from these mines. The group then encounters more robots. Brooks: We locate the civilians and report back to STRATCOM. After clearing the area, the group reaches a bridge, where a pipe breaks it in half. Omar: Back up! Back up! Well have to jump across! Brooks: Don't look down, Kashima. Kashima: C'mon man, why you gotta say that? Brooks: We're close. Reyes (into radio): Fever, Raider, we're on the X. What's your status? Salter: Up and away. Contact with the Retribution was a no go. Solar flares are killing the net. Kashima: They don't know we're here. They may be armed. Reyes: Maintain fire discipline. We don't want any accidents. The group reaches another door. Omar: Stack up. Brooks: Give me a hand, Captain. The two open the door as Omar takes lead. Omar: 'SATO forces! SATO forces! 'Owens: Get back or I'll shoot! I said get back! Omar: Put down your weapons, we mean no harm! Reyes: I'm Commander Nick Reyes. We're here to rescue you. Owens: Thank heavens. Lee: You gonna get us out of here? Reyes: We have transport ready for evac. Omar: Ma'am, can you tell us what happened? Owens leads the group to a security monitor. Owens: Closed circuit captured this. A security recording of the Olympus Mons attacking the asteroid is then shown. Owens: SetDef ship came out of nowhere. BIG son of a bitch. Opened fire, knocked the asteroid off course. Omar: Olympus was here, Captain. Owens: Our own mechs attacked us. Brooks: That was no accident, SDF must've gotten into their programming. Lee: Did you find any other survivors? There we more of us but they... they never came. Omar: Then you're all that's left. Owens: Landing pad's right outside. It's covered by heat shielding, though. Lee: Materials here are highly explosive. Omar: Roger that. Let's do this. Lee: You open us up to the airpad the bots are going to get in here. Omar: You want to get out of here or not? Brooks: Get your people lined up. Kashima: We're gonna have to make a run for the transport. Lee: I'll take you over to the switch but I'm not pulling it, Captain. Lee leads the group towards the switch as Owens rounds up the miners. Reyes (into radio): Fever, Raider is opening an LZ for civilian evac. Be advised, exfil will be hot. Salter: Solid copy. I'm in place. Lee: Okay. This lever opens the shutters. Reyes pulls the lever. Lee: I hope you know what you're doing... The roof above the hangar opens up. Reyes: LZ is open, Fever. Time your shadows. Salter: You too, Raider. Reyes: Marines, protect your people. Fire when ready. Omar: Hold them off! We evac on the night cycle! Kashima: Tango! We got company! The group engages the robots. Eventually, the night cycle arrives as Salter lands inside of the hangar. Salter: Move it, this place won't hold much longer! Omar: Civilians! Follow me - Let's go! Let's go! An explosion then knocks Reyes and a few miners down. Omar helps a miner. Omar: If you can move, get to the transport! Let's go! Let's go! Lee: Explosives are igniting! Omar: I got you, Captain. Take this. Watch our back! Reyes begins to cover the group as he is dragged into the Raven. Lee is then shot by one of the robots, wounding him as he falls to the ground. Lee: Shit! I'm hit! Go! Go! Omar: Bollocks! Reyes is then pulled into the Raven. Salter: Ship's takin' heat. Asteroid's unstable. Imperative we pull out! Omar: I'm going for 'em. Salter: No, we don't have time! Omar! Son of a bitch! Another explosion knocks down Omar and Lee. Salter: Stand by - we're holding for Omar! Reyes: We gotta go now, Staff Sergeant! Omar: I won't make it - leave me, go! Salter: I won't do that! Omar: Mission first - GO NOW!!! The Raven then begins to takeoff. Reyes: No, no! Stop! Salter, stop! That's an order! Another explosion knocks Reyes further back into the Raven as the Raven's back door closes. Cutscene #2 Kashima frantically takes off his helmet as he begins to look around. Kashima: Sergeant?! Sergeant?! SERGEANT?! Brooks: Private! Step back! Step back, step back! Kashima: Stop this thing! Turn it around! Sergeant! Reyes: He's still down there Salt! Turn this ship around! Brooks: He's gone, sir! Reyes: '''We left him, Corporal! '''Brooks: There was nothing you could do, Captain. Reyes: I gave you a direct order! Salter: '''I'm the pilot of this ship, it's my job to make sure that we get back! '''Reyes: We lift off on my order! Salter gets out of her seat. Salter: We shouldn't have been down there in the first place... Reyes: That's not your call. Salter: Mission comes first. Omar's words, not mine. Reyes: I bring my men home, Salt, we do both! Brooks: Captain! He goes willingly. Reyes: He didn't have to, Corporal. Salter walks up to Reyes. Reyes: Two seconds, Salt. All he needed was two more seconds. Salter: I needed those two seconds to get us off the X... Reyes: What if it were me? Salter: What are you asking me? Reyes: Would you have left me out there? Salter: I don't know. Reyes: Yes you do. Salter: Hesitation is a hole in the head, Reyes. We both know that. There was no other way. Reyes: There's always another way. Salter: Not always. Reyes: Since when? Salter: Since you became Captain. A radio transmission is heard. Gator (over radio): Main to Raven. Reyes heads up the the cockpit. Reyes: Send traffic, Gator. Gator (over radio): '''We received an emergency OPREP Captain, what's your ETA? '''Reyes: We're coming in now. Gator (over radio): 'You're needed on the bridge ASAP, sir. ''Reyes nods to Salter. '''Reyes: Roger. We've got civilians on board. Gator (over radio): Acknowledged. Will prep for load-off. Out. Salter then turns off the radio as the Raven approaches the Retribution. Reyes: This day isn't ending anytime soon. Let's keep the barrel side out, fight the enemy, not each other. You got the greenlight to do whatever it takes. The Raven arrives in the Hangar Bay of the Retribution. Salter: I'm sorry about Omar, Reyes. Reyes: Me too, Salt. Salter then heads towards the back of the Raven. Retribution: Cost of Victory Reyes then restores his outfit's camouflage to normal. Ethan: Lieutenant Salter. Reyes then leaves the Raven. Brooks: We'll handle this, sir. Reyes: Meet me on the bridge when you're through, Corporal. Brooks: Yes, sir. Salter: Let's get you to the bridge. Ethan: Captain. This way, if you would. Salter and Reyes then follows Ethan. Salter: Give us the Sitrep. Reyes: What happened, Ethan? Ethan: Distress call from Ferran. Should be in your HUD now. Ferran (in video): ...Olympus Mo...! Salter: Tigris is under attack. Reyes: Are we in contact with Ferran? Ethan: Solar flares are blocking comms. Gator is trying to locate their position now. The three get into an elevator, which takes them up. Ethan: Something go wrong with the recon, sir? Salter: We saved lives out there, Ethan, but there we some problems. Ethan: What kind of problems, ma'am? Reyes: Staff Sergeant Omar didn't make it, Ethan. Ethan looks at Reyes. Ethan: I'm sorry to hear that, sir. Salter: Gator, I've got the Captain, we're coming now. The group exits the elevator and heads towards the bridge. Reyes then opens the door to the bridge. Gator: Captain has the conn. Reyes: Seal the bridge. Gator: Aye, sir. I've zeroed in on Tigris' fix. Reyes: Prepare a drop to that location. Commence when ready. Gator: Aye sir. Reyes: Lieutenant Salter, get our Jacks on alert. I want Ravens standing by for survivors. Salter: Reyes, I don't anticipate... Reyes: Just... do it, Salt. Salter: Yes sir. Ethan: Captain, CommO informs me you have a priority notification from the Admiral in your office. Reyes: Lieutenant Salter has the conn. Reyes then enters his office and gets on his terminal. Salter: All hands, condition two, drop stations. Raines: This is a classified briefing regarding the POW known as Riah. Identify yourself. Reyes: Commander Nick Reyes. The computer checks his voice and checks positive. Salter: Drop in 3, 2, 1... The Retribution then heads for Tigris' last known location as the computer shows the security footage of the AATIS control tower during the Geneva attack. Raines: We believe Riah's mission was to incinerate himself along with the AATIS. His implanted transponder would've been destroyed, halting its signal, sending an all clear to the enemy fleet. Salter: Destination in 3, 2, 1... The computer shows the possibility of an SDF invasion as the Retribution arrives at Tigris' location. Raines: STRATCOM can only assume an invasion would follow. We need to act on this intel, Captain. Make it your purpose. Top Cat out. Ethan then enters Reyes' office as Reyes gets off the terminal. Ethan: Captain, the ship is in position. We should get you out there. Reyes exits his office as he heads towards the windows, where he sees the remains of the Tigris floating in space. Reyes: Captain Ferran. Salter then approaches him. Reyes: Salt, get a combat rescue team out there now. Salter: There's no one out there, Reyes. Reyes: Gator, call the flight deck, I'll go out there myself. Ethan: I'll go with you, sir. Gator stops Reyes. Gator: Captain, we've got no lifesigns, no beacons. It's a total loss, sir. A beeping noise can be heard. Yetide: That's a signal buoy. Gator: It's close. Yetide: I've got it. Reyes: Put it through. Yetide: Yes, sir. A broadcast then plays on all of the screens in the room. Kotch: This is Admiral Salen Kotch of the Olympus Mons. The UNSA ship Tigris lies in ruin. There will be no rest for the enemies of The Front. I speak now to the Retribution. We will continue to fight you inside and outside your fading world. Your cities will surrender, broken and weak. We will not fail. Mars aeternum. The broadcast ends. Salter: We were set up on Vesta. They knew the Tigris or Ret would respond. Brooks: It was an ambush. MaCallum: Corporal Brooks is right, Captain. Reyes: Brooks isn't a Corporal anymore. You're Sergeant now. You're the commander of the Marines on this ship. Brooks: My honor, sir. Gator: We should contact Admiral Raines now, Commander. Reyes: No. Staff Sergeant Omar said pick your missions, don't let them pick you. That's exactly what we're going to do. Bring it in. Everyone gathers around the main map. Reyes: Ethan, log this. Ethan: Check. Reyes: STRATCOM sends us out, we get hit. This time it was Tigris, next time it's Ret. All respect to the Admiral, the desk is not the deck. It's time to raise the black flag and start cutting throats. MaCallum: Good on you, Captain. Reyes: SDF is guarding targets of opportunity, out here. Reyes circles an area on the map. Reyes: We're going to turn the tables. Set up an ambush of our own back home. Ethan: Earth, sir? Reyes: We lure the Olympus to Geneva, and take it out. Salter: I love this plan. MaCallum: May I ask how, Captain? Reyes: We have access to an SDF transponder. It was planted in the operative who took out the AATIS in Geneva. It was a suicide mission. It would've stopped transmitting when the operative was killed. MaCallum: So we would've lost our guns, they would have lost their transponder signal. Brooks: That would relay an all clear. Gator: The fleet would invade immediately. Ethan: Interrogative: The guns won't be down, sir. Salter: We just need SDF to think they are. They'll be caught off guard. AATIS will engage their fleet. Reyes: Counter deception. We set the table and they come to eat. Gator: And Retribution? Reyes: We take Ret out of the equation. She's seen enough. Salter: Luminal gulf, way outside atmosphere. Gator: Response time from that distance would be considerable. We couldn't render aid. Yetide: A drop into atmosphere could be catastrophic. MaCallum: Blast waves alone would be quite destructive. Salter: Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Reyes: Ethan, get our tacticals on the map, prepare a brief, get it to STRATCOM right away. Ethan: Aye, sir. Ethan leaves. Brooks: This could turn the tide of the war, Captain. Reyes: I'm counting on it, Brooks. Prepare your men. Get a strike package up. Brooks: Yes, sir. Brooks leaves. Reyes: Mac, make sure power's up to snuff. MaCallum: Captain. MaCallum leaves. Salter: I want that ship, Reyes. Reyes: Let's go get it, Salt. Reyes presses onto the map with his finger. Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Transcripts